A Spring Wedding
by viewingglobe
Summary: No rain, no clouds...just a blue sky and a bright, shining sun. Perfect for a wedding. (Elsanna, one-shot.)


**Note: **This fluffy little one-shot was originally written for the Elsanna Sleepover on Tumblr, from a prompt by **23Deecy: **"The sweetest wedding for Anna and Elsa you could ever write!"

Enjoy!

* * *

_I do not own Frozen, Tangled, or any associated characters or elements._

* * *

The weather was gorgeous. A cloudless blue sky where the noonday sun rang out bright and clear like a bell contrasted perfectly with the deep green grass and colorful flowers of the castle garden, the whole place bathed in dazzling light and warmth. You could hardly blame any of the guests for being a bit suspicious. It was ___perfect _weather for a wedding, after nearly two solid weeks of overcast skies and drizzling spring rain. And when the bride—or would she be considered the groom, in this instance?—was known to be able to directly control the weather, at least to some degree, it was reasonable to assume that the good fortune of the day's climate was more planning than accident.

In truth, it was pure luck. As she stood in front of the altar, trying hard as she could to keep from shuffling nervously in place as she waited for the ceremony to begin, Elsa sighed, scarcely able to believe it. They'd made plans to hold the ceremony in the castle's chapel if the weather hadn't panned out, though neither of them had been fond of the idea. It had been Anna who had come up with the concept of holding the wedding in the garden, her eyes lighting up as she realized this would allow the family of ducks that she genuinely considered her friends to attend, and for Kristoff to bring his reindeer Sven.

More than that, a garden wedding would feel less formal, more intimate, despite the fact that even more people could fit into the garden than the chapel would have accommodated. Anna hadn't said anything about it in the past few days, but Elsa could easily tell that her sister was slightly disappointed at the prospect of holding the ceremony inside. It had been a great relief when she'd woken that morning to a miraculously clear sky.

She took in a deep breath and sighed again, a small smile perking up the corners of her mouth. In truth, everything today made her feel lucky. Impossibly, wonderfully lucky. To have Anna in her life...beautiful, brave, ridiculous, wonderful Anna, who loved her completely and whom she loved just as much. To feel confident and in control of her abilities, safe in the knowledge that no matter what happened, with Anna by her side she would never feel trapped and controlled by her own fear again. And to have the respect of her people, who had always supported her as their Queen and then accepted them with open arms when she and her sister had taken the step of publicly announcing their romance and their plan to marry each other.

The quiet hum of the crowd fell silent, the smile growing on Elsa's face as she turned. And there, at the end of the long center aisle, was Anna. The musicians struck up a tune, her eyes met Elsa's, and she began to walk. Of the two of them, the princess had decided to wear more traditional wedding attire, and as she made her way down the aisle on the arm of their uncle, King Alphonse of Corona, she nearly stumbled several times as the wide skirt of the dress caught on, in order: the back of a chair, the tip of an extremely pointy shoe, and Sven's antlers as he moved forward to lick her as she passed. From his place in the wedding party, Kristoff groaned and made a shooing gesture at his friend. Anna, however, appeared to be prepared for this, and produced a carrot from somewhere in the recesses of her dress, smoothly handing it to the reindeer before hugging him and continuing towards the altar.

The altar was within a finely detailed gazebo that Elsa had created out of ice that morning, and in the sun it sparkled like it was made of diamond. As Anna released King Alphonse's arm and stepped up to join her bride-to-be, the light that cascaded through the structure illuminated the myriad tiny floral emblems that had been patterned into her dress and pinned into her hair, drawing an audible gasp from the crowd. They matched perfectly with the snowflakes that covered Elsa's dress, so that from a distance they appeared to be coated in starlight.

"Hi," Anna said. Behind the veil, Elsa could see her bride's smile beaming out at her, blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"Hi," Elsa said back. "You look beautiful."

A small laugh, as Anna raised her hand and ran a finger along Elsa's cheek. "You look beautifuler. Still. Is that a word yet?"

"It is if we want it to be. I'm the Queen, remember? But you look beautiful___est__._"

Anna snorted. "Now I ___know _that's not a word." A pause, as her smile turned into a lopsided grin. "But thank you." Even through the veil, Elsa could see the redness spreading across her sister's face.

Her sister. Her beloved, wonderful sister, who had risked everything to save her. To show her ___just how much _she loved her. Her sister, who had changed her world. Who ___was_her world, the whole thing, from the stars in the sky to the sound of water gurgling over the rocks in the river, all of it was Anna.

There was a moment of quiet, easy silence between them, and it wasn't until the priest cleared his throat loudly that they remembered why they were there. The laughed, apologized, and the ceremony got underway. Soon, vows were exchanged, the rings were brought forth (Olaf was so excited he tripped over himself no less than five times on his way to the altar), and as the priest pronounced them married, they found themselves nearly incapable of waiting to be told they could kiss. They just barely managed it, and the moment the words were out of the man's mouth, they came together in a kiss that was so raw and passionate that most of the audience found themselves blushing.

* * *

The reception was technically held in the royal ballroom, though the wide glass doors that faced the terraces and garden had been thrown open and the party spilled out into the evening air, threatening to overrun the entirety of the castle grounds as it progressed. The long rows of chairs that had been set up for the ceremony were removed and tables set down, which very nearly provided enough seating for everyone. They'd invited people from all over, and almost everyone they'd invited had come or at least sent someone in their place.

When it was time for the party to begin, Elsa created a series of thin, swirling clouds in the vaulted ceiling of the ballroom, and an almost imperceptibly light dusting of snow floated down on the guests as they availed themselves of the lavish spread of food that the castle's kitchens had prepared for the occasion.

All of the tension and stress that had gone along with planning the wedding faded as the evening progressed, the air cooling as the sky took on a rich orange hue. Even Kristoff and Rapunzel—whose precariously undefined places in the wedding party ("You're sort of ___both _the best man and the maid of honor!") had put them continuously at odds—had managed to bury the hatchet, and after Rapunzel's husband Eugene had forced three or four drinks on each of them, all three could be seen laughing together at a table in the corner of the room, seeing who could make the best asparagus mustache.

Much of the ballroom itself had been given over to the dance floor, the musicians on a raised platform at the head of the room. As the band played on, the newlyweds (out for their third dance of the evening) held each other close as they spun slowly through the sea of dancing guests. Occasionally someone would notice their presence and turn to wish them well, and though the couple tried hard to be polite, the truth was that they were so enraptured by one another's presence that they barely noticed.

As the music slowed, Anna wrapped herself more tightly around Elsa and nestled her head into the crook of her wife's neck. "We're popular," she said, voice low and full of amusement.

"It's all thanks to you," Elsa said, bringing her hand up from Anna's hip to rub her shoulder. "Everyone who's attended a party or public event in the last two years has seen how good of a host you are."

Anna laughed. "Stop it! You'll give me a big head."

"It's true! You've become a party planning ___master_ since we reopened the castle. I'm constantly amazed by it."

"I just want to make sure that every time we invite the rest of the world to Arendelle, people leave with good memories. The ___best _memories. I want people to smile when they think of this place...when they think of the kingdom that you watch over—"

"—that ___we _watch over—" Elsa said emphatically.

Anna lifted her head from where it lay and looked Elsa in the eye. "—because you're ___amazing__, _and I want everyone to see you like I do."

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "___Just _like you do?"

Anna rolled her eyes and grinned. "Well, not quite. You are ___mine_, after all."

"I am," Elsa agreed. "And you're mine. My Anna."

The newly-anointed Princess-Consort's eyes sparkled with emotion. "Forever and always."

Elsa found herself overcome as well, and pulled Anna up into a kiss, all thoughts of the world around them well and truly forgotten.

* * *

And then, later, ___much _later, after the guests had wandered or staggered or been dragged off to bed (or, in the case of Eugene, Kristoff, and Rapunzel, simply passed out in a heap somewhere in the bushes after numerous drinks had made ___all kinds of things _seem like good ideas), after the moon had sunk low in the sky and all was finally calm, Princess-Consort Anna gave her Queen a long kiss and pushed her down onto the large, soft bed in their new shared chambers.

She paused momentarily to admire her beloved splayed out on the silk sheets, hair undone, a blush dusting her pale cheeks. Mesmerized by her new wife's beauty, it fell to the Queen to decide Anna was taking too long and snap her out of it by pulling her down to join her. Soon, clothes were discarded, limbs intertwined, and anyone in the adjacent parts of the castle who was not already sleeping soundly found themselves hugely distracted by the sounds coming from the royal bedchambers. Despite Elsa's propensity for cooling whatever room she found herself in, the temperature rose.

Only when the sun crept up again on what looked to be another beautiful day did the royal couple feel themselves falling asleep, snuggling contentedly as they nestled into each other, each knowing that every night for the rest of their lives, they would be able to go to sleep just like this and in the morning wake up together, never again alone.


End file.
